Thin film devices are often required to electrically connect directly to different components located on opposite sides (i.e. front and back) of the device, or otherwise have electrodes or electrical contacts available on opposite sides of the device. However, conventional MEMS techniques used to fabricate the polymer, semiconductor, metal and/or dielectric material-based thin film structures of such devices typically produce electrical connections/electrodes only on a top surface (i.e. a front side/face) of the device. Consequently, in order to electrically connect such devices to components located on opposite sides of the device, previous solutions required producing two top-side electrodes on opposite ends of the device and manually bending or folding the device to face the two electrodes in opposite directions. However, this method has been known to lead to failure in the metalized structures to produce an open circuited device. The physical stress involved in folding the substrate of the device can cause the metalized structures to crack and fail.
As such, there is a need for a thin film device having front and backside electrodes/contacts integrally formed without bending or otherwise deforming the device, and a method of fabricating such devices.